Study Time
by goldengirl0703
Summary: Cindy just wanted to get some quick studying done, but when she meets someone with deep blue eyes, physics is the last thing on her mind. AU, slightly out of character but not really. My first fic, hope you guys like it! Originally intended to be a one-shot, but may continue!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! I grew up watching the show and am a big fan! I randomly got hit with the inspiration for this story, I hope you guys like it! Please review, any criticism would be appreciated! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron :(

Study Time

He kept giving me weird looks from across the table since I had sat down fifteen minutes ago. All I wanted was some peace and quiet after class to get my physics homework done. I had thought about getting up and sitting somewhere else but as I looked around I remembered it was the week of midterms so the library was insanely packed. On the 11th time I caught him staring I finally spoke up.

"Can I help you?"

It came out with a lot more malice than even I had intended, and I'm usually known for being pretty rough around the edges. He didn't seem taken aback by my abrasiveness though, in fact he spoke up and said, "You uh, have a few leaves in your hair."

I could immediately feel my face heating up and becoming red from embarrassment, my hands flew into my hair and sure enough, they pulled out two leaves. I knew it was windy out but damn. Now I was irritated and embarrassed, however I tried to suppress my anger and managed a small smile and said thanks, to which he surprisingly returned with a bright smile and small nod with his oversized head. This was the first time I had gotten to really look at him in the 20 minutes we've been sitting across from each other and although his head was a little bigger than average, he was really good-looking. He had chestnut colored hair in a messy run-your-hands-through type of style and the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was reaching out my hand to introduce myself.

"I'm Cindy", is what my brain decided to spit out, it came out kind of squeaky. I felt like some teenage idiot who couldn't control their hormones, not at all how I would've liked to present myself. He immediately grabbed my hand and shook it while saying, "Jimmy". I smiled and nodded and went back to looking down at my physics book to try and conceal my blush. When he noticed what I was studying, he spoke up, "Physics, huh? Is that your major?". I replied with a shake of my head and said, "I love science, but I'm a math nerd at heart, this is my third year as a math major." I could tell he was impressed, after all blondes aren't typically known for being bright; however I am the exception to that stereotype.

"Yeah math is cool, although I think you're missing out." I didn't even realize he spoke for a second; I was so lost looking at his face that I gave him a puzzled look which led him to continue with, "I'm a big science nerd, in fact I'm a genius, this is my third year here but I already have a degree in chemistry and a degree in biology." I immediately rolled my eyes, _what a show off_ I thought, _he's good looking and smart though damn, ugh get it together Vortex._ He must've seen my eye roll because he said, "What, you don't believe me?" I couldn't look away from his eyes, they had such a fire in them that I've never seen in anyone else. I didn't want to give away my true nervousness he created within me, so with some attitude I responded, "Oh I believe you, with a big head like that I'm sure you've got a big brain and big ego to match." Surprisingly, that statement awarded me a bright smile.

I felt my phone vibrate for the fourth time in twenty minutes; I knew it had to be Libby calling to ask me when I'd be back to our apartment. After growing up together for so many years, it was only natural that we would go to the same college and live together. _Holy shit is that the time, I need to get home._ The handsome genius watched me as I quickly type away on my phone and asked me if I had to leave, I was so concerned with packing up my notebooks and texting Libby back that I didn't notice he was doing the same. In fact, everyone in the library was putting their stuff away.

"You live close by? I'd be happy to walk you home since it's getting late."

It was actually really sweet of him to offer, but I am a black belt, I can take care of myself. However, he is super cute, _what's the worst that could happen?_

"Yeah actually that would be great thanks. I have an apartment right off Baldwin, what about you?" This time I really couldn't hide my blush as he opened the library door for me and we walked through to the chilly evening air.

"Oh what a coincidence, I'm two blocks down on Smyth!" He said with a big smile, _man he had a nice smile, ugh Vortex what is he doing to you._ As we approached my apartment,  
I found myself trying to walk a little closer and feel a little sad that the walk back home was so short-lived. Sure enough though, he made me blush yet again by asking for my phone number when we got to my door.

"So, will you be going to the library again tomorrow?" He asked with just a slight hint of nervousness.

"I might stop by, I'm hoping to run into someone there, a genius actually." I was never the best at flirting but I was hoping it was getting the job done, by look on his face, I could tell it was.

"A genius, really? What a coincidence, I'm a genius too, you know. I'm actually planning on stopping by the library tomorrow too if you want to meet up beforehand and maybe get something to eat?" Okay now I really was sure that my face was bright red, I was blushing so bad.

"Yeah, I'd really like that, it's a good thing you have my phone number. I have to get inside, but it was great meeting you Jimmy, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed inside. I looked out the window and saw him lightly touch his cheek and a smile reached from ear to ear across his face as I saw him walk away.

Man did I have some gossip for Libby…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but who knows, I might continue it :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm already out with a new chapter, I couldn't sleep so I decided to write! I hope you guys like it, criticism is appreciated! By the way, italics are her thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Study Time Chapter 2: The Library is for... Footsie?

"You met someone?"

Libby knew me better than anyone else, and she also knew that now I'm older in college, I've been trying to focus on myself and my degree and haven't always made the best effort at getting out and meeting new people, specifically people of the opposite gender. So it was understandable when she was surprised that I had told her about Jimmy, she was also thrilled to hear that I would be going out with him again the following day. Just as I was finishing up our conversation about him, he texted me, I couldn't help but smile like a fool.

'Hey you, are you more of a Mexican food or BBQ kind of person?'

I can't help but melt at the fact that I just saw him 15 minutes ago and he already texted me, and that he seems excited for our 'date' tomorrow.

'Hmmm, I'm a little bit of both, I grew up in Texas so BBQ and Mexican food were my two main food groups. Tomorrow lets do Mexican :)'

I don't want to give too much away about myself over text, but I can't help it. I'm damn proud to be from Texas, best BBQ and Mexican food you'll ever have!

'Mexican sounds great, what's your schedule like tomorrow? I don't have class on Fridays but I do have work from 9-2, I'd love to take you out somewhere after and then go to the library and study since midterms are next week*'

I can't help but squeal, _man I just met this guy and I'm getting this excited, what the heck is wrong with me?!_ I like the fact that he has a job and is so motivated to do well in school, _he's the whole package._

'That works out perfectly! I do actually have class tomorrow, but I get out at 12:30 so whenever you're off work is fine with me'

'Perfect! I'll be by your place around 2:15 to pick you up'

At the end of his last text he added a kissing face emoji, my cheeks turned bright red and I could feel Libby watching me waiting for an explanation. She'd just have to wait a little longer.

"So, you said you grew up in Texas? What part?"

We had just gotten to the restaurant and sat down, the waiter had come by and taken our orders and dropped off a basket of fresh tortilla chips and salsa, right before I reach for one, I answer his question.

"I grew up in a small suburb of Amarillo, What about you? Where do geniuses usually come from?"

Again, I tried to do my best to flirt and I think it's working but I'm almost a little afraid it came off rude, however before he replied he let out a nice hearty laugh that I haven't had the pleasure of hearing. He had a really nice, almost dare I say sexy, laugh.

"I grew up in Texas too! Dallas, Texas born and raised. Dallas is where all the geniuses come from." He winks at me as he says that last part, _I could really get used to that_ I thought as the waiter came by and dropped off our entrees. I got a chicken tamale while he got a burrito that was smothered in enchilada sauce. I couldn't help myself, it looked so good, I grabbed a chip and reached over and dipped it in his enchilada sauce. Surprisingly, he wasn't mad, instead he returned the favor by grabbing his fork and taking a mouthful of my Spanish rice. I knew right away this was the start of something beautiful.

As we finished eating, he insisted on paying for my food, which I let him, if I'm honest I didn't even have my wallet with me but I wanted to at least offer to pay for myself even if I couldn't, it was the right thing to do.

We soon left the restaurant and walked back to campus to the library. All of a sudden it felt like my hand was on fire and I looked down and his hand was wrapped around it. My hand fit perfectly inside his, it seemed. I had a weird sense of Deja vu as he opened the door for me when we reached the library. As I walked inside I was surprised to see how crowded it was, I knew it was midterm week but it was late Friday afternoon. Thankfully, by some stroke of luck or fate, the table we sat at yesterday was completely empty. We walked over and he pulled out a chair for me, as I sat down I was happy to see him pull the chair out next to me for himself to sit.

We started studying and were quiet for a few minutes when my foot accidentally kicked his, before I could even apologize he returned the favor. Before I knew it, we were playing footsie. I couldn't help but feel like I was back in middle school.

I was so caught up in our little game that I didn't realize the 'notes' I was taking was actually just the word 'Jimmy' scribbled across my page, all different fonts and sizes. I turned bright red and quickly tore the page out and threw it away, I prayed he didn't see it.

The next half hour went by the same, footsie here and there with some light conversation; we learned each other's last names, favorite movies and so on.

When the library was getting ready to close up, they close early on Fridays unfortunately, Jimmy and I both got up to put our books away. As I bent down to put mine back on the bottom shelf, I stood up and turned around not even realizing where I was going and I completely bumped into Jimmy causing him and I to both go tumbling down, with me landing on top of him. I was sure my face was red and this close contact immediately had my mind racing. I was about to pull myself away when he placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for the best kiss I've ever had. It was hot, yet controlled, sweet yet wanting, it was everything.

Reluctantly, we got up and grabbed our things. As we walked out I looked at the librarian, who gave me a look with a raised eyebrow, for the millionth time I blushed.

Just like the day before, he walked me home, this time however his hand wrapped around mine.

When we got to my door, he turned my body so I faced him and looked me in the eyes, _wow_ _I could stare in his eyes all day._

"I had a really, really great time Cindy," he then leaned in and kissed me again. I reached up and cupped the sides of his face to bring him closer and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. We were lost in eachother for what felt like hours but I knew had to have only been a few minutes.

"I had a really nice time too, I'm free this weekend if you want to hangout again," I was hoping he couldn't sense how nervous I was.

"Really? Yeah that would be awesome! I'm free tomorrow night, maybe you can come over, I make a mean Mac and cheese, homemade too not the box crap"

I smile and giggle at his excited attitude for a next date and kiss him on the cheek before saying I'd love too.

"Text me your address and I'll come over tomorrow night, goodnight Jimmy, thank you for a lovely day."

"Goodnight Cindy," he returned the favor and leaned down and pressed his lips against my skin. This time it was me who was left touching their cheek and smiling like an idiot.

Agh, Libby is going to have a field day with this...

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here's the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it, it's more background for Cindy, maybe a little more insight on her character and relationship with Libby.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Study Time Ch 3: Scrambled Eggs and Makeovers

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Libby!"

"What? He's super cute, I gotta know.. Is it hot or is it just okay?"

"Ugh Libs... It's totally hot, yet sweet at the same time, let's just say I really enjoy our time together"

"Ahhhh! Cin this is so exciting! It's been ages since you've been excited about someone!"

"I know, dating just hasn't really been my thing, but idk, with him it's okay. I'm trying not to get my hopes up or get too excited, but I can't help it. Tomorrow night he invited me over for some homemade Mac n Cheese!"

"Omg omg omg. He offered to make you dinner. Girl. What a freaking keeper. I need to tell Sheen to take notes."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Libby has been dating Sheen since we were all kids and even though he's kind of a freak, he loves Libby more than oxygen and I'm happy she's found someone to love her and look after her like that. They've always been my favorite example of love, it's not like I'm surrounded by tons of great examples back home.

"I think I'm gonna put a load of laundry in before I head up to bed, you want me to wash anything?"

"No it's okay I just did a load yesterday, but thanks anyway Cin, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight!"

And with that, she headed into her room as I went and grabbed my basket of dirty clothes. As I was dropping shirt after shirt into the machine I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

'Hey cutie' I couldn't help but blush at the fact that yet again, even though he just saw me, Jimmy is already texting me. And the cutie just part makes it even better.

'Hey yourself' I tried to play it cool but on the inside I'm gushing.

'So you don't have any allergies or anything right? My roommate is allergic to virtually everything so I just wanted to make sure that before I start planning for tomorrow I make sure you're not allergic to any foods or pets or anything.'

'I don't have any allergies no, I'm lucky in that department'

'Ugh no kidding, tomorrow night you'll get to meet him, he's a great guy but like I said, allergic to 70% of everything'

For some reason, I find everything he says absolutely hilarious. I often catch myself giggling as I read his text messages, Man I have to got to get a grip.

'What time should I come over tomorrow?'

'Hmmm.. What time is good for you Ms Vortex? Maybe around 6ish?'

'6ish sounds great, I'll see you then, goodnight Mr Neutron'

'Goodnight Cindy'

And with that, I got another kissy face emoji and another nights sleep filled with dreams of a blue eyes genius.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of Libby's scrambled eggs. Libby makes the best scrambled eggs, she puts bell peppers, ham, bacon, anything and everything in and it always tastes delicious. I come into kitchen to see her portioning the eggs onto our two plates and I'm surprised that Sheen isn't here, Saturday mornings he's always here eating breakfast with us.

"Where's Sheen? By the way Libs, this all looks incredible! I forgot we had mushrooms and peppers!"

"Sheen wasn't feeling too well so he didn't want to come over and risk getting us sick."

"Oh that's too bad, tell him I hope he feels better... Oh no! Are we out of ketchup?"

"I will! And no Cin, it's right here, I just used it"

"Ohhh okay, whew thank goodness that was a close one"

I saw Libby roll her eyes and laugh at my dramatic nature, Libby's always stuck by my side, she's my ride or die, I'm really lucky.

"So what time are you going to Jimmy's tonight? Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"I'm going around 6ish, and no not yet, I still have some time to think about it, but I'll probably just wear something casual"

"Omg Cynthia."

Ugh I knew this would happen, whenever big things happen for me like this, she takes over as my personal wardrobe assistant. I hate when she uses my full name, she only does when she's really frustrated. This time it was my time to roll my eyes at her dramatic nature.

"Libs, I'll figure something out-"

"No. As soon as we're done with breakfast, we're going in your room and doing a major overhaul of your closet. This is a big night Cin! I say you wear a nice sundress, maybe curl your hair"

"Libs, we're not going to a five star restaurant, I don't need to-"

"Cindy. You're going to his house. This is like your second date basically. Can you please just cooperate, for me?"

Ugh, I finally gave in and with that, she grabbed my arm and dragged me off to my room and threw shirt after shirt, dress after dress on the floor. Ugh the things I do for Libby. Typically, I'm not one for dressing very nice. I'm usually in a pair of shorts or jeans depending on the season with a t-shirt or sweater on. Sometimes I'll wear a sundress, but I have to be in a really good mood for that to happen.

Once we finally had my outfit and everything planned, I decided to go to the gym to get a workout in before Libby made me come home for a complete makeover.

After two long hours of sitting while Libby curled my hair and did my makeup, I was ready by her standards. I have to admit, I felt really pretty, I hope I'm not overdressed though. I have to admit, I'm really nervous, and I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. Ugh I'm never nervous, this is not who I am. But at the same time, as nervous as I am, I'm excited. I like hanging out with Jimmy, he makes me smile.

Without even realizing it, I had a big smile on my face from just thinking about him which naturally got Libby curious, "so what are you so smiley about?" She winked at me as she asked that and all I could do was giggle and roll my eyes.

"Bye Libs, thanks for everything," I gave her a quick hug and grabbed my purse and keys and walked out the door.

"Have fun! Love you Cin!" I heard her call after me, even though sometimes she's a pain when it comes to makeovers, I'm really lucky to have her.

I arrive not even a minute later to his apartment, I forgot he said he lives so close, guess I didn't need to drive. I take a deep breathe to steady my nerves and walk up to the door. Here we go.

A/N: Next chapter has the date scene! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it doesn't have too much J/C, but I wanted to show some love to Libby, I feel like she's really underrated.


	4. Chapter 4

Study Time Ch 4: Mac n Cheese and Makeouts

A/N: New chapter! Enjoy!

If you guys haven't checked it out yet, I uploaded a new one-shot the other day, titled "The Wedding Crasher", please review! Any criticism is greatly appreciated!:)

Mac n Cheese and Makeouts

I was surprised to see that it wasn't Jimmy who answered the door, it must've been his roommate he mentioned yesterday. I don't remember if he told me his name or not, but I do remember that he said he was allergic to everything. It was nice to actually meet him. He was of average height, had red hair, and was a little pudgy.

"Hey, you must be Cindy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" I asked as he outstretched his hand and shook mine.

"Carl, I'm Jimmy's roommate, I've heard a lot about you these past few days! It's nice to finally meet you. Jimmy is inside the kitchen finishing making dinner, I'll show you where it is."

"Oh awesome thank you! Yeah I've heard quite a bit about you too, it's nice to meet you too. Will you be joining us tonight?"

"Me? Oh no. I've got a llama club meeting in 30 minutes, I'm actually about to leave."

"Llama club huh? On Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, there's a new video game that came out so we're meeting up and playing it."

"Oh that's-"

"Hey cutie," I heard Jimmy interrupt. I was thankful for the interruption, I didn't know how much longer I could talk about llamas. However, at the same time I couldn't help but try and hide the blush he brought to my cheeks as he spoke to me.

"Hey yourself," I replied. I tried to just play it cool and not be so nervous but it was hard. He had such an effect on me.

"Come on, let's go, I'll give you a tour."

"Okay," he outstretched his hand to me and I grabbed it. I liked the way my hand fit in his, he gave it a quick squeeze and led me out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"This is where the magic happens." I could see dirty pots and pans filling their sink and the stove was covered in dried food crumbs. But, however, I also saw a beautiful display on the table. A nice table cloth covered the table, there were candles and a vase containing the most gorgeous array of sunflowers and roses I'd ever seen.

"Jimmy these are beautiful! Where did you-"

"Please save all questions until the end of the tour please and thank you." He completed his sentence with a wink and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, his sense of humor and charm had me reeling.

"Yes sir." I was rewarded with another wink after that answer, my brain immediately started picturing different scenarios where I might need to say that..

"Cindy?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You uh, spaced out there for a bit, you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine! Where to next?"

"My bedroom."

The look on his face showed he was hungry, and not for food. I was squirming inside myself, I was excited.

His room was nice and large, not overly decorated, but not plain by any means either. Based on how nice the rest of the apartment had been, I could tell he had money but I didn't know where it was coming from. So of course, naturally I had to ask.

"So, how do you guys afford all this?"

"Genius, remember?" He said with a sly, prideful grin. "I've sold quite a few inventions over the years so I've got quite a bit in savings."

"Oh wow, that's impressive. Where do you create all these inventions?" I almost regretted asking that question because he went off on a tangent for almost ten minutes about his 'lab' back home and various inventions he created. Although I didn't understand much of what he said, partially because I wasn't listening, it was cute to watch his face light up as he talked about what he loved.

I'm convinced this guy is the total package. He's cute, charming, smart and a great cook. This was the most amazing Mac n Cheese I've ever had, if I hadn't seen the dirty dishes in the sink when I got here, I wouldn't have believed that he made it. It had bacon in it, it was topped with bread crumbs and chives, it was incredible. As we ate, we talked and asked each other questions trying to get to know one another. I learned that he's an only child like me, although he created a robotic brother which he named Brobot and he created his own dog, which he named Goddard after a famous scientist. I asked why he didn't have Goddard here with him and he said that leaving him at home was the hardest thing he had to do. Apparently his parents needed him, and it was very touching to watch him talk about his family and his beloved pet.

After we finished eating, we sat on the couch and watched a movie. The word 'movie' being used very loosely, apparently a new documentary on Newton was released, and he wanted to watch it. Being a pretty big science nerd myself, I was actually pretty into it, until a certain genius decided to rest his hand on my thigh of course. After that I couldn't concentrate on anything but him. I kept sneaking glances at him hoping he wouldn't notice. On one occasion, he caught me looking and leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet and left my lips tingling and wanting more. After the movie was over, I didn't know what to do so I decided it was a good time to go home. I got my stuff ready and was about to stand up when he grabbed my arm and asked, "You're leaving?" His face held a mixture of both sweet and disappointed emotions, how could I say no to a face like that?

"You don't want me to?"

"No, not yet, just stay a few more minutes, please." I was melting under his charm. I looked at my phone to check the time, wow only 9:15, I guess I could stay a little longer.

"Okay I'll hangout for a little while longer."

"Really?" I've never seen a smile so big, I couldn't help but match it with one of my own.

His hands found the sides of my face and pulled me in for a long kiss. I retaliated by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him in closer to me as I deepened the kiss, which he really seemed to like. He let go of my face and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap. For probably fifteen minutes we sat there taking each other in. No matter how much I got from him, I wanted more.

Eventually as time passed, I did become more and more tired, so finally I pulled myself away from his embrace and went home. Libby of course, waited up for me and was so excited to hear every detail. As I went over my entire experience from the minute I got there to when I came back home, she sat there looking like a kid in a candy shop. She's always been such a gossip girl.

As I climbed into bed that night, I checked my phone one last time and sure enough I had a goodnight text there from my favorite genius, it read:

'Goodnight Cindy, thank you for coming over. I hope you had as much fun as I did, I really like spending time with you. Sweet dreams, Jimmy.'

Agh, my heart melts at how sweet he is. I'll admit, in the past I have not been treated very well. I can be a pretty aggressive person and unfortunately that type of personality doesn't usually attract nice guys. But something about Jimmy feels different, I just met him a few days ago and yet I feel so comfortable around him. It feels like I've known him my whole life. I could really get used to this, and with that, I fell asleep with my lips curved in a smile.

A/N: There it is! There's the last chapter, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I think I'm going to add an epilogue that takes place a few years in the future, what do you guys think? And I'm planning on making Bittersweet a little longer and I'm working on some new stuff! Check out my page for updates!:)

Thanks for all the reviews on everything, you guys are so freaking awesome! I really really appreciate all the feedback you guys have been giving me! You're the best!


	5. Chapter 5

Study Time Epilogue

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the epilogue! This chapter takes place 5 years into the future!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

"Oh Cin, you look stunning. He is such a lucky guy," Libby said as her eyes starting watering.

"Thanks Libby-Oh honey don't cry! If you cry, then I'm gonna car and then I'm gonna be really pissed if I ruin my makeup," I said as I tried to stifle a laugh, it worked though since it made Libby crack up.

"Are you excited?" She asked me as she grabbed my tube of lip gloss to put on.

"Oh yeah, I'm a whole mess of emotions. I'm nervous, excited, sad. You know how it goes."

"I'm so sorry your mom can't be here, Cin." She said as she grabbed my arm and gave me a gentle squeeze. It was getting really hard not to tear up, but I've already ruined my makeup twice, I can't do it a third time.

"Thanks Libs, I know she's 'looking down on me and here in spirit, but it's still hard. With my dad out of the picture and my mom gone, I don't have any family here, and that's just really upsetting."

"Hey, honey, it's okay. I'm your family," that was what got me. I broke down and cried, again. I grabbed a tissue to wipe some mascara off my face as she continued, "You're always going to have me by your side. I know it must be hard without your family, but honey, I'm your family. I've always been your family and I'm always going to be your family. Like it or not Cin, you're stuck with me and Sheen." I laughed at that last part, she always did know how to make me feel better. Now my tears were a mix of happy and sad.

"Listen," she said as she continued, "I need to go make sure the guys are all ready, now that Sheen is best friends with Jimmy and Carl, they don't get anything done. I'd better make sure they haven't broken anything and that they're all dressed and ready," she said with a smile. I laughed and let her go.

I finally fixed my makeup for the third time that day and sat there staring at my reflection. I held in my hand a locket my mom gave me right before she died. Inside it were two pictures: one of her on her wedding day, the other of her holding me the day I was born. It's almost been a year since she died and I'm still struggling to get past it. I was never an emotional person until I met Jimmy, he brought out an entirely different side to me I didn't know I had. Sometimes, I still can't believe it's me he wants to marry. I don't know how I got so lucky with him. Libby was right: I may not have my parents with me anymore, but I have a new family. I have Libby, Sheen, Carl and most importantly: Jimmy. Someday, Jimmy and I will even get to start a family of our own and little geniuses running around the house, that'll be nice.

"Okay sweetie, it's showtime," Mrs. Neutron had come in to my room to get me. In the last 5 years that I've been dating her son, she's become like a second mother to me. When my mom passed, she was there for me even more than Libby was. It wasn't Libby's fault, she and I weren't living together anymore, in fact she and I didn't even live in the same state anymore, it was hard. But Judy was always there. She took such great care me and always made me felt welcome and loved. I can't thank her enough for all she's done for me. Because I didn't have my Dad to walk me down the aisle, I asked Mr. and Mrs. Neutron if they would mind and they were ecstatic. I'm so lucky to have such amazing in-laws, they're going to make such great grandparents one day.

As the ceremonial music played, the doors opened and I walked outside hand in hand with my soon to be husband's parents. I locked eyes with Jimmy and I could see tears in his eyes, he loved me so much and he always made sure I knew it. I beamed at him and he beamed right back. As we reached the end of the aisle, I gave his parents a hug and thanked them for everything and joined my love at the alter. As we exchanged vows and rings, I heard the words I've been waiting to hear for years, "You may now kiss the bride." Jimmy wrapped his arm around me, pulled me in and kissed me. I couldn't believe this was all happening, it was better than any dream I could've dreamt.

As we walked down the aisle as husband and wife, our guests were cheering, I saw his parents cheering with tears coming down their cheeks, Libby was crying, I felt so loved and supported. Even though my mom wasn't there, I could feel her too, I knew she was happy for me.

\- 2 years later -

"Libs... I don't know if I'm ready for this." I said over the phone as I waited for the results.

"Oh please Cin! You're totally ready, you're going to be a great mom, I know it."

"Thanks Libs.. I know it's been a few years since she passed away, but I wish my mom was here," I said as I started tearing up. Being Mrs. Cynthia Aurora Neutron has been an absolute dream come true these two years and I'm so excited for the rest of our lives together. However, as I sit here waiting to see if my pregnancy test is positive or negative, I can't help but be nervous and doubt myself and my capabilities. This is one of those moments I wish I had my mom here to tell me that I'm the best at what I do, that I can do anything I set my mind to, that I should never have any doubts of what I can accomplish. When she said it, I believed it. It's not the same without her here.

Jimmy and I haven't discussed the topic of me getting pregnant too much, we're both very busy. It's not something we planned for yet, but it's not something that we'd be upset about either. I'm excited to be a mom, but am I ready? I'm still only 27 after all.. I know that Jimmy is ready to be a father, even if he doesn't know it yet. I've always known that he was going to be a great dad. He's so caring, loyal, funny. I really got lucky with him.

Phew. Two minutes are up. Let's go ahead and see what this baby says.

An inaudible "Oh God" escaped my lips as I picked up the test. I was pregnant.

I took a photo of the test with a Polaroid camera I got for my birthday and threw the test away. I then shook the picture and placed it on Jimmy's pillow on our bed. I wanted him to be surprised.

\- 2 hours later -

Jimmy was almost home from work and I had dinner nearly finished. I haven't been feeling well (now I know why) so I took today off work. I made his favorite, chicken parmesan with angel hair pasta.

"Honey I'm home!"

"Hi babe, how was work?"

"It was great actually, I'm making some big improvements on my prototype for Goddard 2.0. They should be on the market within the next year or so."

"Honey that's great! I'm so glad you finally decided to start building robotic dogs for people. It's a great idea, Goddard is the best invention you've ever made, I mean all these years later he's still up and running!"

"Hey where is he anyway?"

"Your mom called and needed help fixing the sink pipes or something so he flew over there."

"Again? Wow that's the third time this month."

"Yeah I know, it's ridiculous.. Hey so I made your favorite for dinner, why don't you go upstairs and change and then we'll eat?"

"Oh babe you're the best, I love you so much. Hey how are you feeling by the way? I know you haven't been feeling well."

"I'm doing okay, now go change before dinner gets cold!"

"Oohhhh yes ma'am. I miss your bossy side." He said as he winked at me and went upstairs. I was so nervous as he got closer and closer to our bedroom. I kept waiting for him to say something but I didn't hear anything. Finally I heard him call my name.

"Cindy!"

"Umm yes?"

He ran downstairs with the photo in his hand, "Is-Is this, Is this yours? I mean, ours? Are you? Are we? Are we going to have a baby?" He was stammering, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. I nodded my head yes very warily and he immediately dropped the photo and ran up to me and picked me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Oh Cindy," he said as he peppered kisses all over my face and neck, "I'm so happy. Thank you, thank you. I'm so so happy. Cindy, we're going to be a family. Oh this is so great. Cindy I love you so much, I love you so so much. We're going to be a family. I'm so happy."

His reaction was everything I could've hoped for and more. I started crying tears of joy at how elated he was. I didn't know it until I got a look at his face but he was crying too. "I love you" he said as he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss that took my breath away. "I love you I love you I love you" he repeated as he kept kissing me.

I knew then, that no matter what life throws at us, he and I will always be okay.

I went to bed that night thinking about a girl in her early 20's walking into a library with leaves in her hair and how that day changed her life. I thank God for those leaves and for the genius who pointed them out, everyday.

The end!

A/N: There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
